


Running Deep

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: The Marked Trilogy [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Filbrick Pines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Ford Pines is a Jerk, M/M, Nerdy Ford Pines, Protective Ford Pines, Stan Pines Angst, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Stanford Pines never expected to be thrust into a role he didn't ask for and of course, Stanley Pines wouldn't have ever thought he'd be kicked out, but this is the story of before. Prior to Gravity Falls, and in an alternate reality which brought them far closer than ever before, they were different until the world decided to push them into a spiralBillFord is NOT for this arc. That's for something later on in the series
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: The Marked Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Running Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhobyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhobyLee/gifts).



> This fanfic is gifted to one of my close online friends, the wonderful @PhobyLee, since their birthday passed a few weeks ago. I hope they come to enjoy it as much as I did with writing it. I love you platonically, Lee

The night was growing dim, the only evident sounds being a harsh howl of an incoming wind from a storm though other than that… it seemed all too quiet. Down an old street was a half rundown pawnshop, the sign clearly in poor condition. While it seemed as a typical spot for too high prices, it was also home to a family of four- a couple who fought like tomorrow and their two young twins, Stanford and Stanley- though their tale was only just beginning. Things seemed steadily quiet for a moment before a sudden harsh slam rang out. 

Stanley jumped at the noise, frowning as he spotted the shadowed form of his mother storming out the front door. He coughed weakly and just chewed lightly on his bottom lip, hoping that whatever had gone down would resolve itself quickly. It was customary for the young boy and his twin to hole themselves in their room if it meant avoiding confrontation from the kitchen. Of course, it was not like he could really leave the bedroom at all since he oftentimes found himself feeling ill. 

“Look how cool it all is!” The voice of Stanford rang out, lightly purring when he noticed the flash of lightning in the sky. “It’s so amazing… right, Lee?” He giggled and just kneeled close the window, admiring the view of the stars.

“Yeah… it’s amazing.” Lee answered, another small cough following.

Stanford’s interest decreased, suddenly turning to his twin with a worried expression marring his face. “Have you taken any medicine yet?” He asked, his words barely above a whisper.

“‘Course I have. Don’t worry about me,” Lee replied, face flushing red. Being so bound to bed a lot of the time made it harder on him, but it wasn’t as if other options had been laid out on the table. “C’mon! I’m still kickin’, aren’t I?” He giggled. 

Despite the storm raging outside, the twins just broke into small fits of laughter as Stanford released an excited purr. His eyes remained wide like saucers then worried on the bottom of his lip. 

“I really wish we could just go off on our own and discover the world, Poindexter.” Lee whispered. It had always been their dream, at least to leave New Jersey and just go off on their own without any restraints though life would never be that easy for them. 

Stanford, or Poindexter as he was affectionately called by his brother, just flashed a smile. 

“I’d like that.”

They had always been as thick as thieves, having each other’s back for everything. It’s not like they were able to get much else, but neither of them wanted to part. Being so young and curious of the world around them was the one reason they didn’t crumble. 

The door to their room suddenly creaked open, startling the daylights out of Stanford who jumped as a frown landed on his face. He immediately shot up from where he’d been kneeling down, hands folded behind his back but ever so slightly relaxed when he noticed it was just his mom. 

“You boys need to get to bed. It’s late.” She scolded. 

“Awwww, but I want to keep loo-” Lee protested in seconds, feeling his head lightly hurting before blinking away the discomfort as best he could. 

“Come on, you two. Bed. Now.”

Stanford just playfully knocked against his brother. “We can look tomorrow. Don’t worry! There’s still time to see  _ everything _ !”

Their fate was unlike any other, bound to uncovering something no other might ever encounter. Bound to the strings that wove their tale, they had little idea how soon things would change… this was that story.


End file.
